


Fervid Elation

by helens78



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Shower Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sang in the shower.  Of course Steve sang in the shower; if Tony had been making a list of stereotypical, I-came-from-the-1940s, Boy Scout traits, singing in the shower would be at the top of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fervid Elation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arami/gifts).



> For my Bitchin' Buddy, Arami, in the month leading up to Bitchin' Party 2012!

Steve sang in the shower. Of course Steve sang in the shower; if Tony had been making a list of stereotypical, I-came-from-the-1940s, Boy Scout traits, singing in the shower would be at the top of the list. Singing patriotic songs, no less. My God, the man was singing _The Stars and Stripes Forever_. The only words Tony had ever heard set to that tune were _Be kind to your web-footed friends._

Different eras, different times. Tony slipped into the bathroom just as Steve hit a reasonably interesting part of the song: "Other nations may deem their flags the best, and cheer them with fervid elation..."

"I'm all for fervid elation," Tony said, pulling the shower curtain back and stepping in. Steve yelped and nearly stumbled back a step, but he righted himself quickly enough. He'd gotten shampoo in his ear, though, and Tony grinned, waiting for Steve to rinse it off before getting his arms around Steve and grinning up at him.

"Aren't you... shouldn't you be calling in to that meeting?" Steve asked weakly, wrapping his arms around Tony in return. He turned them sideways so Tony could have a little spray, too, and for all his question about what Tony should or shouldn't be doing, he wasn't making any moves to let him go.

"Best meeting of the day right here," Tony said, tilting his face up. "C'mon. Hit me with some of that fervid elation, you know you want to."

Steve laughed. "You're not supposed to turn 'The Stars And Stripes Forever' into some kind of pick-up line..."

"Like I'd be the first," Tony scoffed. "I know what you army boys do with your 'sound off' calls when nobody's listening in. _Airborne ranger was a hell of a man. Walked through the bar with his cock in his hand--_ "

"After my time," Steve said, hugging Tony just hard enough to make Tony say _oof_ and cut out the teasing. But Steve was grinning, and he bent his head down to Tony's. "You have a really dirty mind."

"Not to mention a dirty mouth. You gonna wash it out with soap?"

"I've got better uses for it," Steve promised, and he kissed Tony soft and slow, all the heat between them steaming up the bathroom just as much as the water streaming down from the shower. Tony groaned against Steve's mouth, pulling Steve closer. And now that they were kissing and not talking, Steve wasn't too shy to rub his cock against Tony's hip, gasping softly as he got harder and harder.

"There we go," Tony murmured. "That feels like fervid elation to me..."

Steve broke away and laughed, burying his forehead against Tony's shoulder. "Okay. Call it whatever you want; it's all yours."

"I like the sound of that." Tony turned his head and kissed Steve's neck. "Go on. Go back to singing, I'm not kidding, it'll do it for me, I swear."

"You're terrible!" But Steve put his lips at Tony's ear while Tony wrapped his hand around both of them, stroking them quick and careful, letting Steve shift until the angle was just right. " _Nothing could save me, fate gave me a sign; I know that I'll be yours come_ shower _or shine..._ "

"That's not a patriotic anthem," Tony managed, but he was speeding up anyway, the sound of Steve's voice and the feel of his breath against Tony's ear doing it for Tony _way_ more than he'd expected.

"Rita Hayworth," Steve panted softly, "everything's patriotic about Rita Hayworth," and as he strained against Tony, obviously getting close, he added the last line of his song: " _So I say merely, dearly beloved, be mine..._ "

"Unfair," Tony gasped, too close to stop now; he came with a soft grunt, nuzzling Steve's cheek and searching for his mouth. Steve kissed him, and one hand went between them, wrapping around Tony's, moving Tony's hand a little faster still. A few more seconds, and Steve was there with him, coming and moaning in heartfelt tones, his kiss eager but messy as he shook through the last of his orgasm.

"You are such a bad influence," Steve said, a little later. He turned slightly, spraying himself clean and reaching for the soap.

"Yeah, but you love me."

Steve flashed him a grin. "Got that impression, huh?"

"Every day." Tony slipped the soap out of Steve's hand. "You, too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Fervid Elation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546826) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline)




End file.
